Pohatu
Pohatu ist der Toa Mata und später Toa Nuva des Steins. Er trägt die Kakama Nuva, die Maske der geschwindigkeit. Geschichte Toa Mata Vor Mata-Nui Pohatu wurde vor 100.000 Jahren von Artakha als ein Mitglied der Toa Mata erschaffen. Seine Toa-Brüder, Lewa, Onua, Tahu, Kopaka und Gali wurden zusammen mit ihm von Hydraxon trainiert. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war, Masken zu suchen. Hydraxon versteckte ihre Masken und sie mussten sie wiederbekommen. Sie fragten sich wozu das gut sein sollte, trainierten aber. Niemand wollte den anderen um Hilfe beten, doch sie bemerkten, dass sie Hilfe brauchten und arbeiteten schließlich zusammen. Eine weitere Aufgabe war das Kämpfen gegen einen Spinax-Hund. Pohatu wolltethumb|left|220px|Dort waren die Toa im Codrexihm entkommen und rannte so schnell, dass er den Sand in Glaß verwandelte, als er langsamer wurde, wurde er von Spinax besiegt. Dann lebten sie eine lange Zeit lang in Karda Nui und bekämpften Rahi und zum Schluss noch die Avohkah. Als die Avohkah besiegt waren ,wurden er, Lewa, Onua und Gali von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt und stiegen, wiederwillen, in Toa-Kanister. Dort lagen sie nun viele Jahre. Als, nach der Großen Katastrophe, ein Hilfesignal von Metru Nui ankam, wurden sie durch Katapulte abgeschossen, landeten jedoch durch einen Fehler nicht in Metru sondern Mata Nui. Nachdem die Toa Metru, die Matoraner nach Mata Nui brachten, bauten sie innerhalb von einem Jahr sechs Dörfer auf. Als Makuta dann angriff und die Rahi infizierte, schickten die Turaga einen Matoraner, Takua, aus um sechs Toa-Steine zu suchen und sie nach Kini-Nui zu bringen. Als er dies getan hatte steckte er die Steine in den Suva und wurde durch eine Druckwelle an den Strand geschleudert. Durch die Steine im Suva wurden die Toa Mata auf die Insel gerufen. Auf Mata-Nui Suche nach den Masken Pohatu´s Toa-Kanister landete schließlich auf Mata Nui und Pohatu wurde herausgeschleudert. Danach baute er sich selbst zusammen. Er wusste nicht wer er war oder wo er herkam, nur seinen Namen. Danach ging er nach Po-Wahi. Dort traf er Turaga Onewa, der ihm alles über die derzeitige Lage von Mata Nui, seiner Bestimmung und den anderen fünf Toa erzählte. Er begegnete schon bald Kopaka auf einem Eisigen Berg, als Pohatu auf der Suche nach seinen Kanohi-Masken war. Kopaka, der nicht sehr redseelig war, mochte den Toa des Steins zu anfang nicht, weil er zu viel redete, doch als sie von einem riesigen Rahi angegriffen wurden, den Pohatu schließlich besiegte änderte er seine Meinung. thumb|left|200px|Pohatu Danach begannen die Toa ihre fünf Masken und einen Makoki-Stein zu suchen. Als sie dies getan hatten gingen sie nach Kini-Nui. Dort fanden sie Statuen von sich, in den Stein geritzt, die keine Masken an hatten. Schließlich begannen die Toa eine Maske nach der anderen auf das Gesicht der Figur zu legen, wodurch sie die Goldenen Kanohi bekamen. Danach gingen sie in Makuta´s Versteck. Dort wurden sie sofort von Manas angegriffen, es war ein schwerer Kampf und die Toa verwandelten sich sogar in ihre Toa Kaita Formen. Schließlich gelang es den Toa mit vereinten Kräften die Manas zu besiegen. Ihr Triumpf war aber nur Kurz, denn Teridax lies sie gegen Schattenversionen ihrerselbst antreten. Nachdem sie diese besiegt hatten und wieder auf der Oberfläche der Insel waren, erwachten tief unter ihnen die Bohrok. Die Bohrok Die Toa bemerkten die neue Bedrohung schon sehr bald und begannen sie zu bekämpfen. Sie fanden heraus, dass die Bohrok von den Krana gesteuert wurden. Die Turaga erzählten den Toa schließlich, dass die Legenden von den Bohrok erzählten, und dass sie acht verschiedene Krana jedes Bohrok-Schwarmes einsammeln mussten. Pohatu und Gali leiteten einen Teil der Mission. Als sie schließlich alle Krana hatten öffneten sie damit das Versteck der Bahrag. Sie benutzten zuerst die Exo-Toa Rüstungen, hatten mit ihnen jedoch wenig Erfolg. Eine Illusion der Bahrag lies Pohatu und Onua gegen Wesen kämpfen, die gar nicht existierten. Kopaka erzählte es den beiden, wodurch die Wesen verschwanden. Am Ende sperrten die Toa die Bahrag in Protodermis ein. Danach fielen sie in ein Meer aus Flüssiger Energie-Protodermis, wodurch sie in neue, mächtige Toa Nuva verwandelt wurden. Als Toa Nuva Auf Mata Nui Die Bohrok-Kal Später erwachten die Bohrok-Kal und stahlen die neu erschinenen Nuva-Symbole. Dadurch verloren die Toa Nuva ihre Kräfte. Pohatu sprach mit Turaga Onewa, der ihm von sechs neuen Kanohi-Masken, den Kanohi Nuva erzählte. Pohatu müsse die anderen fünf Kanohi-Nuva finden. Deshalb ging er nach Ko-Wahi, und wollte sich mit Kopaka verbünden. Dieser willigte ein, als Pohatu ihn vor einem Muaka rettete. Schließlich gelangen die beiden Toa in die Höhle, in der die Maske war, doch ein Beben kam und begrub Pohatuthumb|170px|Pohatu Nuvaunter sich. Daraufhin dachte Kopaka, Pohatu wäre tot und brachte die Kanohi Hau nach Po-Koro und überbrachte die schreckliche Nachricht. Pohatu, der inzwischen schon aufgewacht und ihm gefolgt war, beobachtete das alles und erklärte, dass er nicht tot war und nahm die Maske. Später wurde er von Gahlok-Kal in eine Herde von Rahi gesteckt, bis Takua kam. Danach suchten die Toa Nuva weiter nach den Kanohi-Nuva. Pohatu und Onua bekämpften zusammen den Tahnok-Kal und namen ihm sogar den Krana-Kal ab. Ein Bohrok-Va gab ihm jedoch einen neuen, wodurch er fliehen konnte bevor er von den beiden bemerkt werden konnte. Danach machten sich die Toa auf den Weg in das Versteck der Bahrag, da sie herausgefunden hatten, dass die Bohrok-Kal wussten, wo die Bahrag eingesperrt waren. Lewa ging voraus und als er wieder zurückkam, erzählte er ihnen, dass die Bohrok-Kal die Exo-Toa zerstört hatten. Danach gingen die Toa Nuva, ohne jede Hoffnung, in das Versteck und Tahu setzte die Kanohi Vahi ein, die er von Vakama bekommen hatte. Die Bohrok-Kal wurden zwar langsamer, aber wurden nicht aufgehalten. Schließlich schlug Gali vor, dass die Toa all ihre Kräfte in die Nuva-Symbole schickten, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft bekamen, die sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten. Die Maske des Lichts thumb|left|170px|Pohatu in die Maske des LichtsBald danach fand das Einweihungsspiel des Kolhii Spielfeldes in Ta-Koro statt. Pohatu war eingeladen und verfolgte das Spiel mit spannung. Er versuchte sogar Gali und Tahu zu versöhnen. Nachdem das Kolhii Spiel vorbei war fiel die Kanohi Avohkii aus Jaller´s Rucksack und Nokama übersetzte die Inschrift der Maske. Danach ging Pohatu nach Onu-Koro um den Matoranern dort, und Onua, von der Maske des Lichts zu erzählen. Doch das Dorf wurde schon bald von den Rahkshi angegriffen, nachdem Takua dort angekommen war. Onua kämpfte gegen Vorahk, wurde jedoch kurzzeitig besiegt. Als Pohatu ihm helfen wollte, wurde er von Turahks Stab der Angst befallen und erstarrte vor Angst. Als diese wieder verflogen war zerstörte Onua die Decke von Onu-Koro und die beiden flohen an die Oberfläche. Dort wurden sie unter Steinen begraben und von Kopaka gerettet. Danach gingen sie nach Kini-Nui und trafen sich mit den anderen Toa Nuva. Die Rahkshi begannen die Toa Nuva zu bekämpfen, doch mit vereinten Kräften schalteten Lewa und Tahu drei von ihnen aus. Pohatu benutzte seine Kletterklauen um Rahkshi Kurahk und Vorahk an einander zuketten und die Toa besiegten sie gemeinsam. Dann verwandelte sich Takua in den Toa des Lichts und baute Ussanui und ging alleine in Makuta´s Versteck. Später wurden die Toa Nuva und die Turaga von Hahli in das Versteck gerufen und dort von Makuta eingesperrt. Nachdem Takanuva und Makuta zu Takutanuva verschmolzen waren öffnete er das Tor und befreite die Toa und Turaga. Voya Nui thumb|left|95px|Voya NuiAls die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Arthaka Als die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru und überlegten wie sie am besten hineinkommen würden. Schließlich benutzten die Toa die Kraft der Kakama Nuva, wordurch ihre Moleküle so stark vibrierten, dass sie so schnell durch das Tor des Tempels kommen konnten, dass man sie gar nicht sehen konnten. Im inneren fand Gali die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis. Als die Toa die Aufgaben sahen waren sie schockiert, ihre erste Aufgabe war er die Bohrok-Schwärme zu befreien, und diese die Insel Mata Nuis reinigen zu lassen. Pohatu wunderte sich, ob die Liste eine Fälschung von Teridax war, aber Onua befreite schließlich die Bahrag, wordurch die Bohrok ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste war den Stab von Artakha zurückzuholen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Nachdem die Toa gingen brachte Pohatu das Gebäude zum Einsturz. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Dann gingen Pohatu und Onua auf die Mission das Herz der Visorak zu finden, was sie auch taten. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Phantoka thumb|left|230px|Pohatu´s Rüstung hat sich an Karda Nui angepasst. thumb|125px|Karda Nui Karda Nui In der Luft Die Toa kamen schon bald in Karda Nui an und fanden die Av-Matoraner in Schatten-Matoraner mutiert vor. Sie platzen mitten in einem Kampf, und daraufhin beschlossen die Toa sich aufzuteilen. Kopaka, Lewa und Pohatu sollten in Karda Nui bleiben, während Tahu, Gali und Onua in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse gingen. Der Anführer der Gruppe, die in Karda Nui blieb wurde Kopaka. Davor erfuhren sie jedoch, dass sie alle Schlüsselsteine finden mussten um den Großen Geist erwecken zu können. Pohatu und Lewa entschieden sich dann für den Namen "Midak Skyblaster" für ihre neuen Waffen. Suche nach den Schlüsselsteinen Später waren Pohatu und Photok bei einer Lichtpflanze in Karda Nui und wurden von Radiak abgelenkt, der vorgab wieder auf der Seite der Av-Matoraner zu sein, und zu wissen, was die Makuta vorhatten. Pohatu glaubte dem Schatten-Matoraner und flog zu ihm, dabei wurde er von Antroz und Chirox angegriffen. Solek und Kopaka wollten ihm helfen, aber sie ereilte dasselbe Schicksal. Sie wurden von den Makuta in Schattenketten gelegt und an die Decke von Karda Nui gehängt. Lewa befreite sie aber. Danach entführten die Toa Nuva und die Av-Matoraner den Schatten-Matoraner Kirop und sperrten ihn in eine Zelle, und stahlen ihm den zweiten Schlüsselstein. Den ersten bekam Kopaka von Solek. Als Kirop wieder aufwachte hörte er die Toa reden, sie planten in das Versteck der Schattenegel einzubrechen und es zu zerstören, der Schatten-Matoraner, der nicht wusste, dass das nur ein Trick gewesen war, damit er sie zu dem Versteck führte, brach aus der Zelle aus und führte die Toa tatsächlich zum Versteck der Schattenegel. Dabei schloss sich Toa Ignika den Toa Nuva an. Am Versteck der Schattenegel angekommen wurden die Toa von Mutran angegriffen. Die Toa beschlossen, dass sich Solek und Kopaka um ihn kümmern sollten, während die Toa die Schattenegel suchten. Die Makuta hüllten Toa Ignika in eine Illsusion, wodurch die Toa dachten, er würde sie angreifen. Die Toa bekämpften Toa Ignika, da sie dachten, dass er ein Feind wäre, enttäuscht darüber begann er das Leben aus den Toa zu saugen, doch Pohatu bemerkte am Schluss, was los war. Er entschuldigte sich sofort bei Toa Ignika, er daraufhin sofort aufhörte das Leben aus ihnen zu saugen. Sie wurden sofort von den den Makuta angegriffen und als sie wieder aufwachten wollte Mutran Lewa infizieren. Pohatu überlegte was er tun könnte und hatte schließlich die Idee. Er benutzte erneut seine Kanohi Kakama, und befreite die Toa somit. Danach zerstörte Toa Ignika das Versteck der Schattenegel. Anschließend berieten sich die Makuta in Antroz´Versteck. Sie beschlossen die Stalagtitendörfer zu zerstören und die Toa zu suchen. Während sie das taten schlichen die Toa in das Versteck der Makuta und stahlen den dritten Schlüsselstein. In dem anschließenden Kampf wurde Pohatu von Chirox angegriffen. Er und Photok flogen ganz schnell um den Makuta herum und versetzten ihm dabei immer wieder einen Stoß. Schließlich setzte Icarax seine Schwerkraftkräfte ein und machte Pohatu und Photok so schwer, dass sie wie Steine in Richtung Sumpf fielen. Er konnte seinen Sturz abbremsen, indem er einen heruntergefallenen Stalagtit als abbremsung benutzte. Bevor es noch schlimmer wurde bekämpfte Toa Ignika ihn mit seiner Lebenskraft. Die Toa machten sich danach auf den Weg zum Sumpf. Im Sumpf left|205pxDie Toa Nuva Phantoka kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass die Toa Nuva Mistika von Antroz angegriffen wurden. Kopaka vereiste Antroz´Hand, wodurch er die Toa nicht angreifen konnte. Danach fand er Gali und Takanuva. Er unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach den anderen Toa zu suchen. Sie bemerkten unter sich eine Horde Niazesk und Pohatu wollte sie mit seinen Steinkräften besiegen, doch sie reagierten kaum auf seine Attacke. Takanuva sah schließlich nur eine Möglichkeit die Kreaturen zu besiegen. Er setzte seine Schattenkräfte ein. Dadurch wurde Pohatu ihm gegenüber misstrauisch, er dachte er wäre Teridax,thumb|150px|Die Toa bei der Versammlungder sich nur als Takanuva ausgab. Er gab Takanuva zehn Sekunden zu beweisen, dass er wirklich Takanuva war, ansonsten würde er ihn töten. Takanuva antwortete mit dem Satz "Was ist ein Toa?" Den Pohatu sagte, nachdem er von Artakha geschaffen wurde und dieser ihnen sagte, dass sie Toa wären. Trotzdem glaubte Pohatu dem Toa des Lichts nicht. Schließlich laß Gali seine Gedanken und bestätigte, dass er wirklich Takanuva war. Als die Toa sich trafen erklärte Takanuva, dass falls sie den Großen Geist erweckten, ein Energiestrum beginnen würde, der alles in Karda Nui zerstören würde. Daraufhin gingen die Toa in den Codrex. Dort fand Pohatu den Rockoh T3 und verfolgte Antroz, der den Jetrax T6 gestohlen hatte. Während dieser Jagd wäre Pohatu fast mit dem Rockoh T3 abgestürzt, konnte dies jedoch noch verhindern. Dann flog er frontal auf Jetrax T6 zu, und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Antroz heraussprang. Kopaka hielt Pohatu davon ab den Jetrax T6 zu zerstören, indem er ihn durch eine Eiswand aufhielt. Dann begann der Strum, da Toa Ignika sich geopfert hatte. Die anderen Toa Nuva und Takanuva hielten sich an den Powerfliegern fest und flogen aus Karda Nui raus. Dann flogen sie nach Metru Nui zurück. Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui angekommen mussten sie mit den Bewohnern Metru Nuis gegen eine Armee der Bruderschaft kämpfen, die sie schließlich besiegten. Danach wurden sie von den Matoranern und Turaga im Kolosseumgefeiert, doch ihre Freude währte nicht lange, denn eine Briese kam auf und die Sterne formten sich zu der Kanohi Kraahkan. Dann begann Teridax zu sprechen, er hätte Mata Nuis Körper übernommen und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Teridax war nun das Matoraner-Universum. Teridax´ Herrschaft Pohatu und die anderen Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadt von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Pohatu reiste mit Takanuva zu den Ruinen der Insel Destral, die frühere Basis der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Pohatu machte sich gleich nach deren Ankunft auf die Suche nach nützlichen Waffen. Später floh er mit den anderen Toa Nuva nach Bara Magna, wo er mit Gali eine halbe Legion Skakdi vernichtete. Nach Teridax´ Tod lebt er auf dem wieder vereintem Spherus Magna. Maske und Waffen Pohatu ist Träger der großen Kanohi Kakama Nuva, die Maske der Geschwindigkeit. Bewaffnet war er als Toa Mata mit seinen Fuß zusätzen und seinen Großen klauen. Nach dem Sieg über die Bahrag und der transformation zu einem Toa Nuva bekam Toa Nuva Pohatu neue Kletterkrallen mit denen er schneller und besser klettern konnte. Nachdem die Toa Nuva von Artakha ihre Anpassungsrüstungen bekommen haben hatte Pohatu zwei Propeller die auch zu einem Bohrer zusammenklappbar waren, außerdem bekam er einen Midak sky blaster.Später fand er im Cordex den Rockoh T3 und benutzte ihn. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|left|150px|Pohatu in seiner Mata-thumb|150px|Phantoka-thumb|left|150px|Nuva-thumb|150px|und Mistika-Form *2001 erschien die erste Version von Pohatu, Toa Mata Pohatu. Das Set enthielt 49 Teile und auf den Deckel der Box konnte man Pohatu´s Kakama stecken. Sein Körper war anders aufgebaut, als die der anderen Toa Mata. Dadurch konnte man seinen Fuß so bewegen, dass er einen, beihnhalteten, Stein wegtreten konnten. Man konnte ihn zusammen mit Tahu und Onua zu einem Toa Kaita kombinieren. *2002/03 erschien die Nuva-Form von Pohatu. Dieses Set bestand aus nur 44 Teilen. Der Stein war nicht mehr enthalten, jedoch hatte Pohatu nun eine silberne Toa Nuva-Rüstung, dadurch waren auch seine Fußzusätze silber geworden. Die Fuß-Kick-Funktion war immernoch erhalten. *2008 erschien Toa Pohatu in seiner Anpassungsrüstung, Toa Phantoka Pohatu. Dieses Set beihnahltete ganze 68 Teile. Dieses mal war seine Rüstung nicht mehr braun, sondern orange. Sein Midak-Skyblaster war auf seiner Schluter montiert. Er hatte propeller bekommen, die man zu Bohrern zusammenklappen konnte. Desweiteren hatte er keine Fußzusätze und seine Maske bestand aus zwei Teilen. *Sommer 2008 erschien Pohatu in einer weiteren Version in dem Set Rockoh T3. In diesem Set nahm 38 der 390 Teile des Sets in Beschlag. Sein Aufbau war anders, als seiner Phantoka-Form, aber er hatte dasselbe Farbchema. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Magazin 1: Die Ankunft der Toa *Magazin 2: Triumph der Toa *Magazin 3: Attacke der Bohrok *Magazin 4: Das Ende der Toa? *Magazin 5: Angriff der Bohrok-Kal *Magazin 6: Entscheidung auf Mata Nui *Magazin 7: Die Rahkshi sind los *Magazin 20: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 1) *Magazin 21: Die Maske des Lichts (Teil 2) *Magazin 32: Der Sumpf der Schatten *Magazin 33: Endspiel *Magazin 34: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Die Maske des Lichts *Takanuva's Blog *Toa Nuva Blog *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Wiedergeburt *Toa Nuva Mini CDs *Bohrok-Kal Mini CDs *The Official Guide to Bionicle *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated Kategorie:Toa Mata/Nuva Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Po Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Artikel des Monats